In general, vehicle seats are configured by a seat cushion, a seat back upstanding on the back side, and the like. Then, the seat cushion or the seat back is configured by a seat cushion frame or a seat back frame, a pad material (cushion material) and a trim cover covered thereon as a skin material. For example, the end processing of the trim cover is carried out as follows (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-89663 (Patent Literature 1)).
A trim wire is secured along the outer peripheral verge of a seat frame for a seat cushion. Further, engaging brackets 6 for rotation prevention are secured to the trim wire of the seat frame. Hook members of J-shape that are attached by sewing to the ends of the trim cover covered to cover the pad material and the like are engaged with the engaging brackets in the state of being prevented from rotation.